herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MAL THE MANIAC
MAL is a protagonist of the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). First to be portrayed as a villainous protagonist alter ego of Malik , which is still often has been seen as still out of lack of understanding from those who have only focused on the negative parts of MAL. They are in the current categorization of being moreover written as an antihero. Another confusion people fail to see is that MAL is meant to be an alter ego and not a physical duplicate doppelganger twin. (Although, it would give an idea for an episode where Malik and MAL are separate entities and it could be a possibility for the author who is specifically working on the Time Majestic Universe ''which is just a series base name based upon all of the characters that were ultimately made in the dreamy Lovely Land with other places asides just Fleeceville. Lovely Land is just the whole place. Fleeceville is more of a somewhat secretive town city filled with the other characters mostly being animals.) There are times of Mal being easily aggrieved by the actions by other villains having a level of quality or attainment against other villains in TMRA. that shows some signs of the potential good in them. They have wanted to spend their time at least being able to control themselves as the anger and help Malik through his adventurous journey. Appearance Varying on the outfits, they go red and some parts blue. Having a white shirt with red letters reading "MAL". Other ones are with a red shirt and blue shirt as the bandana like the other alterations. MAL's original appearance was original just Malik but with red eyes. But now their look gives off an look almost like the villainous Herobrine with their eyes being white. MAL's shown look is on videos of Malik's animations where he appears poorly sketched or drawn completely well depending strongly on the video. Appearing as a figure ghost, demon, or possessing Malik. Personality MAL's personality is depicted to be really arrogant and rude giving him villainous traits, while other times he's trying to be as nice and positive as he can stopping himself from taking over Malik until actually needed. MAL is really defensive and protective of Malik's main surroundings and would go through the "outbursts" if anybody says or does anything to him. A lot of the times they are pointing out the wrong people did to them back then a lot more than Malik, while other times they are dishonest and leave a lot more out from the story. MAL's objectives really are to block, mute, and ignore those who impose him or his personality or write or rant on YouTube. Relationships '''Malik' - The original self that has been more of the original than with MAL. Magistral without MAL is just more insecure and unsure and do not know how to do anything right. Olaf Kleine - MAL doesn't really like the positivity from Kleine, despite the times that it had actually helped. Mal does at times show appreciation to the help Olaf offers. Daray Darcus - Daray and MAL for some odd reason relates. And often have been doing mischievous things at times. Leo Grummel - Leo Grummel has the same types of interactions as Daray, except Leo gives some advice. Cactivil - An archrival that gotten along at some points. Like when Mal said he would be the best man for Cactivil when Keen marries Glacial. Or when Cactivil helps assist MAL in some problems with. Ultimately they going for the opposing objectives and they are willingly wrathful enough to want to kill eachother to get to their objectives. Icelynn - A female archrival who opposes MAL and wants to annihilate Mal. Similar to Cactivil, they do have times of getting along. But due to their opposing sides they have their reasons to hate each other to death. Overshadow - Overshadow just wants to scare the life out of MAL as much as he can. Which leads to Solas causing bad luck upon him in numerous ways. They hate each other but share similarities and relate to each other rarely like with him and Cactivil. Time Zone - Much like with the motives with Cactivil and Overshadow, A rival who wants to moreover embrace Mal's dark side into true evil. Whiteware - He has shown a crush for Whiteware at one point. The only thing is that Ware doesn't accept and sees them as an overall peasant to crush down for their dark side. ThouTubus (YouTube) // The Rise The place where Malik and Mal create videos together. Malik made too many channels a long time ago overwhelming him to the point of Mal showing up ever since Malik found MAL into a purple music box that ultimately caused the curse and rise of MAL. Not MAL is just a part of him that takes over and gives the more sinister habits for the sake of having a YouTube channel running for the fame that MAL is power hungry for. Media/Trivia * MAL at the start was originally supposed to be depicted as a villain but over time he became a more Robin Hood styled Anti-Hero who does good but has the selfish greedy motivation for the value and praise that they desire a lot. * MAL was and still is personified anger being an altered ego of Malik. A darker sinister version of Malik. * MAL dresses up in red and some blue. ** You never see him wear one color without the small tint of color at least. This is a metaphorical way of having Malik be the one that needs MAL and MAL being the one that needs Malik in that sort of sense. * Despite Mal's selfish villainous acts. He tries to stand up for Malik as much as he can. * MAL is not part of any gangs, groups, etc. ** He also despises them but jokes about being associated with them. * And he himself even despises and fears almost anything related or easily connectable to crimes. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Evil exterminators Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Gender-Confused Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:YouTube Movie Heroes